


Junior Jumble [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: The one with the protestors and the new school year.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Elizabeth Weir
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Kudos: 3





	Junior Jumble [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Junior Jumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205907) by [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley). 



[M4B](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Junior%20Jumble.m4b) (112.4 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Junior%20Jumble%20MP3.zip) (190.5 MB)

Length: 3:48:37


End file.
